


Pinky

by kim67TFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amoosed Sam, Baby is a character, Dean Freaks Out, Dean flirting, Embarrassed Dean, Gen, I had to lol, Misunderstandings, Teasing Sam, Yes there is a pink impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: Dean and Sam just ate in a diner after a hunt. When they exit the diner, instead of Baby, they saw a pink impala. Dean jumped to conclusions and almost had a heart attack without knowing that the car was not Baby.
Kudos: 3





	Pinky

"Ugh that was awesome."

"Dean, just because you could eat multiple bacon double cheeseburgers at once, doesn't mean you should," Sam warned as they walked out the diner.

Dean glared at Sam, "Hey! I can do what I want, when I want and how-" Dean stopped abruptly when he saw the most horrible thing ever.

"IS THAT MY CAR?!?" Dean screamed and Sam gapped. Instead of Baby's beautiful black exterior, there was a pink impala. "THIS CAN'T BE! NO NO NO NO!" Dean sucked in his breath and placed a hand over his heart.

"Dean! Dean! Breathe!" Sam steadied his brother.

"HOW CAN I BREATHE SAM?! THIS-" Dean was breathing hard now and before he could pass out, a voice called.

"HEY!" A woman in her 40s came up to them. She looked about 5'11", had black hair and tanned skin. "What are you guys doing next to my car?" She folded her arms.

"Your car?!?" Dean snapped his head between the woman and her car.

"Is your car black?" The woman asked.

"Yeaaa," Dean dragged.

"Well, it's over there," She pointed to Baby sitting in the shade at the other side of the parking lot.

Dean gasped, "Oh thank G- Whatever." He let out a long sigh and Sam chuckled.

"Gosh you really love your car don't ya?" The woman smiled.

Dean smiled back and proudly said, "Oh yeah, she's my Baby."

"Huh, alright then have a good day," The woman walked towards the pink impala.

Dean stopped her, "Woah woah woah, not to be mean or anything but what's a girl like you doing with a car colored like that?" He flirted and pointed to her car.

"Yea, the pink was not my idea but I'll do anything for my little niece," The woman smiled and took out her keys.

"Aaawww that's sweet," Dean smugly looked at Sam and Sam rolled his eyes, knowing very well what his brother's about to do next. "I'm Dean by the way."

The woman just turned and said, "Well then it's really great to meet a brother-in-arms."

"What?" Dean frowned and Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Well since we have the same cars, we're practically family, sooo. Anyways I gotta get going, bye," She hopped into her car and drove off onto the highway.

Dean was left in the parking lot dumbstruck and Sam laughed, "Dude, you didn't just get friendzoned, you got brother zoned."

Dean glared at Sam, "Shut up bitch."

"Jerk," Sam said and he continued laughing until they reached Baby in all her beauty.


End file.
